Alternate Candace
Candace Gertrude Flynn is the 2nd Dimension counterpart of Candace Flynn. She is the leader of The Resistance against Heinz Doofenshmirtz. She is essentially an exact duplicate of the 1st Dimension Candace Flynn that had grown up with a different life and therefore has different motives for her existence. Personality Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, Candace doesn't display the typical behavior of a teenage girl, although it is presumed that she eventually does after the film's events. They do, however, share certain personal traits. Such traits include their controlling attitude, which she carries more of as the leader of the opposition, and her defiance and resilience, which has under separate circumstances molded her in a different manner into a different person. She is obsessed with overthrowing Doofenshmirtz the same way her first dimension counterpart is with getting her brothers grounded. As said by her to the first dimension Candace during an exchange in the mine carts: "He is going down, down, down!" She is earnestly devoted to the safety of everyone she cares about, particularly her brothers, Phineas and Ferb, and is terrified of losing them. For that reason, she'd even prohibited them from joining the Resistance for their own safety until they proved their ability. As warm and protective as she is to those close to her, she is cold and merciless towards those who threaten them and lives her life with the determination of their pursuit and destruction. That includes the Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz of her dimension. Physical Apperance Candace is physically identical to her 1st Dimension counterpart, aside from her clothes. When at home, she wears the standard issued white shirt and 'dooferalls'. When on duty, she wears a low-cut sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck, a black skirt, tall black boots, a black bandana, and a pair of black rimless sunglasses, which she most probably wears to hide her emotions during combat. She carries around a satchel and wears a utility belt around her waist. Skills She is highly skilled at close and medium range combat when using her Bo staff. Being a lethal martial arts fighter, Candace demonstrates remarkable agility over Doofenshmirtz' Normbots and can easily destroy them when they are in small to medium-sized groups. Her fighting style is ruthless and brutal. Relationships Although her one major goal is to defeat the evil dictator, she does love and/or care about others. Her Family She is extremely protective of her family. Phineas Flynn (2nd dimension) Unlike her 1st Dimension counterpart, she is extremely protective of her brother to the point where she forbids him to join The Resistance, disregarding his desire to join the fight against Doofenshmirtz. However, when she is rescued by them, she changes her mind and tells him to help her stop Doofenshmirtz. Ferb Fletcher (2nd dimension) Her relationship with Ferb is never a subject of focus and Ferb never speaks to her directly, but she appears to be as loving of him as she is of Phineas. Lawrence Fletcher (2nd dimension) She was never seen interacting with him, but it can be assumed that she loves and cares about him. Linda Flynn-Fletcher (2nd dimension) She was never seen interacting with her, but it can be assumed that she loves her. The Resistance As leader of the resistance, they follow her orders. Isabella (2nd dimension) According to the Phineas and Ferb The Movie Magazine, Isabella has been described as Candace's most trusted member, though this is never specified in the film itself. However, it is mentioned that Isabella is Candace's second in command. She is also leader of the Firestorm Girls. The Firestorm Girls She gave an order to Gretchen to monitor the Doofenchannel, to be sure no alarms were being raised when trying to generate enough energy to transport the 1st dimension counterparts home. She also ordered the removal of the parsnip topiary, which Katie and Ginger obeyed. She wasn't seen interacting with Milly, Adyson, or Holly. Category:Firestorm Girls